This invention relates to a shoe having a pneumatic inflating device disposed within the sole which allows for greater comfort and an increase in vertical bounce of the wearer. Previous shoe arrangements have included soles that can be inflated at the arch to provide support thereof. Some shoes contain soles which have sealed inflated chambers disposed therein to increase vertical bounce. Still other soles include chambers which can be inflated using an external inflation source. These previous shoes have not allowed for ready individual adjustment and often result in uneven air distribution.